percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Spellbinding
Chapter 2 I sat at the desk in my tent. Ancient scrolls and battle maps covered the table. For days I had been gathering as much information on each of the Protogenoi as I could. Unfourtunately I didn't have much at my dissposal. When the Protogenoi first attacked they targeted the Dark Circle, the largest, and most powerful organization of demi-protogenoi on earth. I had been their leader. The attack was swift and without warning. I remeber legions of monsters breaking down the doors and flooding our base. Next came the natural disasters. We were simultaneously hit by an earthquake, a tornado, and a volcanic eruption. I remeber fighting like a mad man trying to push back the endless waves of monsters and contain the elements of destruction in order to give my friends a chance to escape. Eventually I was overwhelemed and forced to retreat. When I escaped I had no time to retrieve any information from the Circle's databases. I had managed to find Jorah after the attack but none of the other members. They were either dead or had gone into hiding. After two weeks of being on the run we met up with Olivia and her rag-tag army. For some reason Olivia stepped aside and allowed me to lead. The thought of leading the remainder of our race against our parents must've been too much for her to bear. I began clearing off the table when Jorah entered, flanked by my two pet jaguars, Trystan and Liana. Jorah walked over to a chair and slumped down hard. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was more of a rat's nest than usual. "Trouble sleeping?" I asked as I levitated the scrolls and maps onto a makeshift shelf. Jorah yawned and nodded his head. "He's growing more restless." Jorah said looking at the ground. "Has he fully awoken yet?" I asked pulling two sodas out of a cooler and tossing one to Jorah. "No, you'll know when he does awaken." Jorah said taking a long sip from his drink. We were refering to Jorah's father Tartarus. For days Jorah had been sencing his father's awakening. Luckly we had come up with a plan to deal with him. "Then we'll have to act quickly if we're going to stop him. We have five days until the Protogenoi strike." I said rising from my chair. I walked over to a small trunk and pulled out two cloaks and a small book. I tossed one to Jorah and donned the other, placing the book in one of the pockets. "Are you sure you can do this?" Jorah asked as he put on his own cloak. "Do I have a choice?" I retorted. Jorah sighed and shook his head. "Let's get going then." Jorah walked out of the tent and I knelt down next to Tyrstan and Liana. I pulled out their collars and put them on. The collars give them umbrakinetic powers and with the Protogenoi planning an attack I didn't want to leave them vulnerable. I gave both of them a hug and said good bye. I had no idea when I'd be coming back or if ''I'd be coming back. Liana nussled her head against my neck and sat back down. Trystan however, jumped up and toppled me over, licking my face. Once I was able to get him off of me they followed me outside. I exited the tent and found Jorah waiting for me. His pet dragon Balerion sat on his shoulder. Balerion was about the size of a cat but I never let that fool me. Balerion can grow to the size of a commerical plane in a matter of seconds. Jorah whispered something to him and Balerion jumped onto the ground and grew to the size of a large truck. "You know he can't come with us right?" I asked. "Yeah I know. I'll have him patrol the perimeter and make sure everything's safe while we're gone." He said. "Great minds think alike." I said. I nodded to Trystan and Liana, they then turned and shadow traveled away. Jorah patted Balerion and he took off into the night sky. We watched him circle over head for a few moments until he disappeard. "Alright let's get going." I said as I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head. "Why do we need these stupid cloaks anyways?" Jorah said as we walked away from the encampment. "The cloaks mask our scent and our powers. To monsters, gods and most importantly the Protogenoi, we are virtualy invisable." I explained as we walked further from camp. Once the campfires were only specks of light in the distance, we stopped. I raised my hand and a portal opened up. We stepped through and after a few seconds of cold shivers and somersaulting stomachs we emerged on the banks of a dark river. The river moved slowly and dark shapes swirled just under the surface. Beyond the river rose a large wall of black rock and beyond that were lights of large fires. I could hear distant wailing and screams. Off to our left a ship slowly sailed across the river. "The Underworld." Jorah whisperd. "Why couldn't we just teleport directly to our target?" "The Underworld has several boundries to keep mortals out. The River Styx is the first boundry, you have to physically cross it." I held out my hand and a force field extended across the dark water, creating a simple bridge. I walked across the invisable surface and Jorah was right at my heels. Once we made it to the other side my bridge dissolved. The next barrier loomed two stories in front of us. "The next boudary is my father, the black walls of Erebus." I whispered. Jorah shuddered. "Are you sure he isn't a threat to us?" "Don't worry about it." I said placing my hand on the smooth black surface. Years ago Erebus transfered majority of his powers to me so I could defeat Jorah who had been corrupted and mutated by an enemy group of demigods. Because of that Erebus had retreated into a deep sleep. He had no knowledge of what his family was planning and couldn't help either side. Jorah still looked uneasy but we didn't have time to worry about it. I placed my hand firmly on the cold, black stone wall and the wall dissapted into shadows leaving a small doorway. I passed through and Jorah was right behind me. Once we were through the wall solidified behind us. Ahead of us lay the endless, rolling Fields of Asphodel. The shades of the dead were packed so tightly together that they looked like a thick fog. We began wading through the fields, ghosts constantly phasing through us causing shivers to run up and down our spines. We didn't dare draw our swords to clear a path for fear of drawing unwanted attention to our selves. After what felt like eternity we reached the far edge of the field. We stood there for a moment, letting our bodies recover from the ghosts. We set out again and saw Hades Palace looming over the land only a few hundred yards away. The palace was beautiful in a dark, creepy, goth way. It's towers of black rock rose high in the air and greek fire burned in several torches and braziers. Above the tallest tower three winged figures were circling. We kept our distance from the palace, walking swiftly towards a large cave behind the palace. The cave's entrance was as large as the door to an airplane hanger. But as we walked further in, the cave became smaller and narrower. There was just enough room for Jorah and I to walk side by side with out ducking. Finally after what felt like hours, we emereged into a large cicular chamber. Torches on the wall immediately ignited with multicolored flames. In the center was a massive hole about 200 feet in diameter. There was a constant breeze which I realized was the gravity of the pit trying to pull us in. This was the entrance to Tartarus. I steadied my self and double checked my watch. I adjusted it to the current time in Los Angeles and the little screen displayed 5:45 AM. "We don't have much time, sunrise will be in fifteen minutes." I whispered to Jorah. Jorah shifted nervously on the balls of his feet. "This is isnaity," He whispered back. "Containing one Protogenoi is difficult but to contain ''three is impossible!" "I know," I growled "But it will level the playing field enough so that we can even stand a chance." "But if you don't make it... if the spell goes wrong..." Jorah was cut off by a cold wind. "She's here!" I whispered. I turned to Jorah and signaled him to stand on the other side of the doorway. We croutched down and I quickly extinguished the torches with a wave of my hand. Once the room went black I sent a telepathic message to Jorah. "Remember once I start the spell I can't stop or else the pent up magic could wipe out the entire Underworld. I need you to protect me and make sure they don't break free." I couldn't see Jorah but I knew he understood. I focused my attention back to the tunnel of the cave. It was so quiet I could hear my heart beating thorugh my chest. Then I heard another sound, extremly faint foot steps. As they grew louder a faint light began to rise out of the pit behind us. It glowed brighter as the the sound of the footsteps made it's way through the threshold. In the dim light I could see the out line of a woman. Her face was obsecued by a black veil and her long, black hair cascaded down her back. She wore a black, glittery dress that looked like the sky on a stary light. I was once again in the presence of Nyx, my immortal step mother. Suddenly the light from the pit fully emerged. I shielded my eyes for a second before glancing at the figure before us. It was a young girl, she looked to be anywheres from her late teens to her early twenties. Her curly blond hair fell to her shoulders, her eyes were white like the cores of flames, and she only wore white shorts and a tank top over her lightly tanned skin. It was none other than my immortal half-sister Hemera, Protogenoi of light. "Greetings Daughter." Nyx spoke softly. "Hello Mother." Hemera answered in a cheery voice. "How are you?" "Annoyed, frustrated and irratated." Nyx growled. "My attempts at eliminating those mortal children of ours failed. I sent dozens of packs of Hellhounds into Lousiana to hunt them down and only three returned. They say they were attacked by dragons and shadow cats." I smiled to my self, our pets had done their job well. "No matter mother, we shall continue to weaken their defences and then we shall strike with full force. They can do nothing to stop us!" Hemera claimed triumphantly. "Wanna bet?" I said throwing off my cloak. I had just enough time to register their shocked, and horrified faces before Jorah and I blasted them into the pit of Tartarus. I heard them screaming and roaring as they tummbled back into the pit. "Quick seal the exit!" I shouted. Jorah jumped into the air, his black claymore magically emerged from the ground and flew into his hands. He stabbed the blade into the ground at the every edge of the pit sending a large tremor through the cavern. I heard rocks moving deep below us and as I looked over the edge I saw massive, jagged spikes emerging from the sides of the pit. Then the entrance to the pit was sealed with stones that closed like a camera shutter. "My turn." I said levitating ten feet off the ground. The torches re-lit themselves as I pulled out the spell book I "borrowed" from Hecate. I raised my hand and five black pillars of soild rock slowly rose from the ground. I signaled to Jorah and he snapped his fingers. Moments latter five figures matterialized chained to the pillars. Chained to the first was a Hellhound, the second a telekhine, the middle held a cyclops, a ventus, and a Scythian Dracanae were chained to the final two. They all stood perfectly still, Jorah had put them in a trance to prevent them from resisting. I turned my hand so that my palm faced the ground then slowly raised it. Next to each pillar an exact copy of my self formed and stood ready. Each held a sword in their hand. I then opened the book. I held it in place with my mind so my hands were free to move. I took a breath and began the spell. "Tartarus, spirt of the pit and jail of monsters. I, Xaro Leitz, Son of Erebos, bind you and everything that resides in within you to your physical form." At this point a violent tremor rocked the room and a loud roar could be heard at the bottom of the pit. I began chanting, it was a complex dialect dating back thousands of years. It had taken me countless hours to decode the entire spell. Each word held power and the more I understood the words, and the spell, the more powerful it would be. I poured everything I had, all my power into this spell. My face became beaded with sweat and I could feel my self begining to descend. The spell had orignally been designed to destroy the one who cast it so that he may never use it more than once. However I found a way around this. Each of my clones stepped in front of the monsters and leveled their swords. "I sacrafices these monsters, and bind them to the pillars. May their chaotic energy continue to feul my spell and keep you prisioner in your own body." I spoke. At that moment my clones struck, killing each of the monsters without a sound. The reason for a sacrafice is, when something is destroyed, especially a life, a great amount of magic energy is released into the world allowing for greater spells. And that was just what I needed to make this spell possible. The monsters slowly began to dissolve into dust. But, instead of being pulled into the pit, the monsters were absorbed into the pillars which began to glow brighter and brighter. The roaring grew louder and the rocks sealing the entrance to the pit were blasted away. I could see a light, not like Hemera's bright white light, but more like a blood red glow, rising from the pit. "He's awake!" Jorah shouted jumping away from the pit. I was hovering only a few inches off the ground now as I began the last step of the spell. "I now add my own power to complete the spell and seal you away." A shadow ball formed in my hand and I consentrated. I allowed all of my dark energy to flow into my hand. All my powers and strength were condensed into something the size of a softball. My clones dissolved as I pushed my hand forward, releasing all of my pent up power and blasting the pillars in front of me. The force of the blast pushed me back and knocked Jorah off his feet. Still I stood my ground. I watched as a continuos beam of black energy blasted forth from my hand connecting to the pillars. The continuos blast pushed me into the ground, leaving a trench in of where I had stood before. My hand began to shake and I grabbed my wrist with my free hand to keep the beam steady. When the beam from my hand died the pillars began shooting out their own beams connecting to each other, forming an intricate pattern that looked like a cage designed by an artist. They connected just in time, a massive, firey, skeletal face rose from the entrance and roared with rage. Tartarus had arrived and for the first time in my life I knew the face of true and terrible evil. I began to panic. If he could break free, I and the entire world would be destroyed within seconds. But before Tartarus could rise any further the five pillar blasted him with a blinding light and he wailed as he fought against the blasts. He managed to stare right into my eyes before beams pushed him back into the pit. I made the mistake of reading his thoughts. I saw vision of myself suffering horrible deaths and being put through tortures never imagined by mortal men. Then like someone had turned off a switch the chamber was quiet and the lights faded. Except for the pillars, the chamber was exactly the same as when Jorah and I had first arrived. I sank to my knees and looked over to Jorah. He was sitting up againsted the wall staring at the pit. He turned his attention to me and a smile slowly appeared on his face. He then began to chuckle and the smile grew wider. I gave him a weak smile, then my vision started to go black and I fell over. "Xaro!" I heard Jorah scream before I lost consciousness. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Enemies are Protogenoi Category:WIP